Tsubasa
by izzeroo
Summary: This is kind of a mix between Air gear and Naruto except it has little to none Air Gear characters. I am very bad at summaries so please just click the blue button! Bera-chan
1. Prologue

WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO DISCLAIM MY FRAKIN STORIES??!??!?!?! DOESN'T THE SIGHT FANFICTION SPEAK FOR ITSELF!?!??!?!?!?

Anyway, Enjoy The Story XD

After a long hiatus, BERA IS BACK!

~Bera Chan

* * *

**Tsubasa  
**

**Prologue:**

I glanced up at the clock in the class room. By now, nobody was listening to the teacher and she seemed to have given up because she was repeating the same paragraph over again. I was thinking of getting up right there and then. None of Ami's gang would see me head over to the bike rack and I would leave with no harm done.

This is my life. Wake up, get mocked, get to class, get mocked, go home, and get prank called, dinner, homework, and bed. It had been like this ever since my friends Sakura, Ino, and Hinata left. They were tough, kind, caring, and always looked out for me. They helped me build up my confidence. Then, one day, they just left. They left the school that seventh grade year. Now I'm in ninth grade and I still have their old cell phone numbers. And once I tried to track her down through the internet. How desperate is that?

Ever since then I find it hard to trust other people. Whenever I meet someone they always seem to leave. Let's just say I didn't have the best childhood. I don't like talking to people, either. I also have a stuttering problem anyway so it saves me from embarrassment.

The class bell rang and I was disrupted from my thoughts. I raced out of the classroom but someone grabbed the back of my collar and I was pulled into the girls' bathroom.

"Trying to run from us, Hotaru?" Ami sneered. I cringed as one of her lackeys slammed me against the wall. I tried to free myself from their grip but there were too many of them. Trying to run away would be useless. Instead my muscles tensed and I tried my best not to cry as six inch heels found their way into my face. Then everything went black.

I woke up on the bathroom floor next to the stall. It took me a little while to remember what was happening. Finally after my brain started to work, I stood up to go and wipe off the open wounds and make sure the bruises don't swell. I did this as quietly as possible even though I'm sure nobody was at school in this hour except for the janitor who didn't get to this bathroom yet. It was already dark outside and the small crack in the window was letting air in. I stuck my hand out to it and cursed silently. It was going to be a long, cold walk back to my apartment.

I grabbed my backpack and all its scattered contents off the floor and slowly limped out. _'Did I twist something' _I thought as I walked out the door. The gym teacher was not going to be happy with me tomorrow.

I take off my squeaky old converse shoes so I can walk through the halls without getting caught by the janitor.

I opened the large doors and cool air rushed in from the outside ruffling my tattered skirt. Realizing how high it had snaked up my legs I quickly pulled it down and rearranged my (now blood stained) button up shirt. My school uniform was beyond repair. I was going to have to throw this one away.

"She's the blade and your just pape-"

I flipped open my old cell phone and saw that I had a text message from an unknown person. I opened up the text and read:

454-986-7383: Hey this is Saki! Long time no chat, eh? I switched schools so I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Also, I have some friends with me. We have a lot to catch up on.

~Sakura

P.S: Hina-chan, Ten-chan, and Ino-pig say HI!

I stared at the text for a very long time. I had no idea what to do at this point. Should I feel angry that she hadn't texted me until now? Should I feel happy she's coming? Are her friends nice?

Why would I be asking if her new friends are nice?

Instead o trying to answer these questions, I just turned the crappy, outdated phone off and jammed it into my backpack before heading home. I needed to sleep on this.

"Did she get the message?"

"Affirmative." I said, putting my Samsung Memoir in my bag. It was time to get moving.

The limo started rolling again as the light turned green. I sipped my root beer slowly while I stared out the tinted windows. If it wasn't for having to drive around these past few days I would have been out there flying. Feeling the wind in my face, th-

"Forehead, we're here."

"Ugh. Shut up pig." I said giving her the finger. She put her hand to her mouth in fake shock as she stepped out of the car then proceeded to drag me to the front door.

"We have a lot of explaining to do," She said seriously, "Even now, I still feel bad about doing this…"

"It's not like we had a choice, it's either that or-"

"Yeah, I know." I interrupted. I didn't want to talk about it. Pig got the message though because she just walking in saying a quick goodnight before going into the kitchen. Probably went to eat something, the fatty.

I, on the other hand, was going upstairs to bed. I was too tired to even change into pajamas. Training was hard since we missed so much while moving. The damn staircase was so high. I mean come on, five stories?

Finally I reached the top, passing a few people as I went. I don't even remember who they were. I opened the door and passed by the maids that were attempting to clean my haystack of a room. I shooed them out and locked the door behind me.

I sat on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. Would she be mad? Well, duh she'd be mad. I ditched her for two years!

I tried to force myself to sleep but nothing would work. I got up onto the balcony instead, sitting on the beach chair staring at the stars.

"Don't worry, Sakura. Things will go okay." Panda said coming up behind me.

"How would you know, you don't even know her-wait. How did you come in?" I immediately stood up, looking past her to the now open door in my room.

"You know me." Panda said. This was true. However she did the things she did was a mystery even now.

"Ugh, I feel so bad. This is not going to go well." I say burying my face in my hands. Panda gives me a one armed hug before going back to her room. I found myself feeling tomorrow will be better than I thought.

Now whether things were actually going to be better was a different story.

* * *

**Ahem.**

**Well, I hope you liked it... Oh! and review please! They are always nice. And NO FLAMING SADISTIC BASTARDS!!! cause it does not help me in the least :P**

**~Bera-chan.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**

**BLAH BLAH BLAH IM NOT AN OWNER OF NARUTO IT BELONGS TO YADAADAA**

**(seriously, why do we even have to do this??)**

**Tsubasa**

**Chapter Two:**

I woke up earlier than usual today. The apartment was empty once again so Ai must be already at college. The small room we share messy as always. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, put my hair in a messy braid, and went down stairs to scout the kitchen for food.

All I could find was coffee and toast so I put the bread in the toaster and began to warm up my coffee. The slow trickle of water into the container was very relaxing…

"She's the blade and your just pape-"

I flipped open my antique phone and saw another text message. I sighed and clicked on it. I really needed a new ringtone:

454-986-7383: Hey! Can't wait to see you today!

~Saki

I slammed the phone on the table angrily. Why is she doing this to me? If she didn't want to be friends with me, why is she text messaging me at seven o' clock in the morning?

As these questions rang through my head I grabbed the toast out of the toaster.

BEEP

BEEP

BEE-

SLAM

"Get the hell up and stop ruining the alarm clocks!"

"Hai…"

This was a normal morning for me. Wake up, smash alarm clock, get ready for the day. Now, usually I'd get ready to train. Now, I wake up and get ready for school. You see I don't DO school. Ino and school do. Not. Match. But obviously they don't care about the blonde girl trying to get some beauty sleep. No, just wake me up at 6:00 A.M why don't you?!

"Ino, come on. You're going to make us late."Ten-ten said walking into the room. Her hair was up in their usual buns and she wore her uniform (a white polo with a dark blue bow and a pleated, plaid skirt and knee high socks with black shoes) without the knee high socks. I approved of this fashion statement. The knee high socks just _had_ to go. Especially when you have such amazing calves like she does. If only I coul-

"Ino, whatever you say I am not going to do it. You know that right?" She said before I could suggest anything. What a party pooper.

"What made you think that?" I asked smiling sweetly, slowly starting to sit up in bed. She was _so_ going to get a makeover. Ino style.

I guess I didn't cover up my devious smile so well because she backed out of the room and sprinted down the hallway. I giggled and got out of bed, taking a bunch of clothes with me. When you go somewhere new, you always have to leave a good impression.

* * *

I put up a good fight. I really did. But when it comes to Ino and fashion, there's no way out of it. She even once got the Uchiha to sit in her 'special salon chair'. That's saying something.

I would never admit it to her in person, but she did a fairly good job. Not something I was comfortable in, but something that made me look…nice. My hair was down from its buns and a side part was put in place of my unruly bangs. By shoulder-blade length hair was slightly curled and styled to flow nicely and it matched my uniform well. Simple, yet me. She was not going to get the satisfaction of knowing I liked it. Never.

"Ten-chan, we have to go!" I heard the shy Hyuuga call.

Hinata was always one to be on time. As I got downstairs I noticed her hair was in a nicely styled bun with a diamond studded headband. I was surprised Hinata even let her do that. Hinata wasn't the type to wear anything expensive. The diamonds were pretty small though, so I guess Ino didn't have that hard of a time.

When we walked out of the door, I saw Sakura sitting alone in the yard like a loner. She was wearing her red headband, which meant Ino hadn't gotten to her, and the normal uniform with the tie loose around her neck and a pair of black flats took the place of chunky shoes. I should have thought of that.

"Saki, get up! It's time to go!" Hinata was getting angry now. Sakura seemed to have noticed because she grabbed her back from the grass and all three of us trudged to the limo. I was hoping we wouldn't have to be riding this anymore. It's so noticeable.

"Yo." A familiar voice said from in the car. Temari was sitting there, arms crossed, and obviously not following the dress code, along with the rest of the gang. This was going to be a long ride.

"Oh, who was that girl we were supposed to meet today?" I say suddenly remembering the conversation from last night.

"Oh, her? Her name is-"

* * *

"Hotaru!" she called again. Her followers were catching up to me. I could only run for so long.

I finally made it into the classroom safely and the teacher had just arrived. I was safe for now. I slumped in my seat and began to take out the homework I did last night. It was a prestigious school, Seishun Academy. Since I had no (friends) time to do anything else, I just do my homework and go to bed. Because of the unfortunate events that happened yesterday, it was just me and coffee that night.

"Ohhh! He's so handsome!"

"Dude, she's hot!"

"I heard they live in a five story mansion!"

I looked to the window and saw a big, black, hummer limo pull out of the driveway to the school gates. The kids here were rich, but none came in _limo's_ every day. That was insane. It was probably some snobby exchange student.

I turned back to my desk and I felt my eyelids flutter. Just maybe I could get a tiny bit of sleep…

.....

"Hotaru wake up!"

I opened one eyelid and a dry erase marker sailed through the air and nailed me in the forehead. The teacher had a triumphant smirk plastered onto his face. Are teachers even allowed to do that?

"I suggest that you try to stay awake in our lessons if you want to learn something, Miss Souma."

"R-right." I mumbled as the class snickered at me. You try staying up until two o' clock in the morning, jeez!

"Anyway, we have some new transfer students coming in from a town called Konoha-"

_'Konoha,'_ I thought, _'where have I heard that before?'_

"-Please welcome them with utmost respect. They will probably need some help settling in. Ah, here they come!"

The door opened a crack, and then swung open with a loud bang as it hit the wall on the other side. The first person to walk in was a boy with long brown hair tied back in a low ponytail and very pale grey eyes. His uniform was cleanly pressed and he looked like a robot, almost. A very handsome robot…

I began to twiddle with the pencil on my desk to divert my attention away, but ended up looking back up.

…Oh come on, wouldn't you?

The next person to come in was a girl with four pigtails in each side of her head. She looked dangerous. She scoffed at the class as if it were below her and stood there, bored. Someone had a god complex.

Immediately after her came two, no three girls. There were a few cat calls and the one with pink hair rolled her eyes.

…Wait, Pink?

My brain went dead for a few moments and when I looked back up, I realized it was Sakura. _The _Sakura. The-one-that-had-left-me Sakura. Along with Ino, and Hinata.

All of a sudden my cheeks were wet and I realized I was crying. For a second, all I heard was white noise. All I saw was her face. She turned towards me and we locked eyes, not saying a word. I had no idea _what_ to think so I did the most reasonable (at the time) thing:

I ran out of the classroom.

* * *

**YAAAAY!!!**

**Review? ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

I disclaim this blah blah....

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

~Bera-chan (aka Baka-Bera (Kuri-chan))

**Tsubasa**

**Chapter Three:**

I ran down the hallways. Past the principal's office, and took a left turn, jumping onto the staircase. From there I kept going upward, higher, and higher until there was nowhere else to go. I stopped in front of a large, metal door that said:

**Roof Access:**

**No students allowed.**

The perfect spot. I wrenched open the door and allowed the wind to whip around my hair and face. I have been going up here since the first day of school when I discovered it.

_'I was doing the same thing…'_ I thought as I pictured myself from a few months ago crying like I was now. It was my first day of high school (I was a freshman then), and immediately after almost making a new friend, she ditched me for the popular group.

Let's just say I never had much luck with friends.

I sat down dangerously close to the edge where the fence had broken off, and dangled my feet off the edge. After a while I was finally calm enough to go back to class.

_"Just a few more minutes." _I thought swinging my legs back and forth over the ledge.

Leaning over the side of the building, I looked down at the little people scattered amongst the trees. Suddenly, I heard some footsteps from behind. With a scream, I fell forward, but a pair of arms caught me before I fell completely off the edge.

"You should watch out, stupid."

I looked up and saw a guy with black hair and even darker eyes, and hair in the shape of a chicken's ass. I would have laughed, but the situation I was in did allow me to; he had covered my mouth with his hand. Just who was this guy?

I blushed as he helped me up. Believe it or not, I've never been that close to a guy before.

"Don't scream, or we'll get caught." He said casually.

This was not exactly how I had planned to meet the person who had just saved my life.

"Um, thanks." I managed to say. We stared at each other for a full minute before he walked past me to the ledge.

"Hn."

"Um, wh-what are you doi-"

"Your friends," he interrupted, "Didn't mean to do what they did, you know."

_Oh._ He was one of _their _friends. I started to walk away but in a second he was in front of me.

"Sit." He ordered

I sat.

"Something…important came up. She had to go. Just, give her a chance, okay?" He said in an annoyed voice. What did he expect me to do? Say 'Oh, okay' and all of a sudden become friends with her?

"Well, anyway, we're supposed to be in class." He turned around and walked to the door. I wasn't so sure what to make of the situation. I was on the ledge; almost fell off a cliff, and my savior told me to give Sakura a chance.

What the heck.

By the time we had gone downstairs it was time for the next class. Turns out his locker was right next to mine. The conversation on the way down went a little like this:

"Um, I'll show you to your locker."

"Hn"

"…right."

So he wasn't the most talkative person. At least someone would talk to me. Even though he only speaks two letters at a time…

We made it in the next class (we had a few classes together), and he immediately left me standing there.

"Of course." I muttered sarcastically.

I looked around the room for a spot to sit and saw that the only one was by Hinata. Shit.

I made my way to the desk and sat down pretending she wasn't there, and placed my binders on my desk trying to seem like I had something to do. I felt a hand on my shoulder but refused to take my head away from my binder.

"Hotaru," Hinata said, "Please, talk to me-"

"Alright everyone take out your text books and turn to page 103." The teacher said as the bell rang. We were reading "The Adventures of Huckleberry Fin" in English class.

Talk about saved by the bell.

A few Minutes into class our teacher called all of the new kids to the front (we had three of them). The blonde one with spiky hair was Naruto. He, like every one of Sakura's friends was extremely attractive. Sasuke was the one I had talked to earlier, but when I smiled at him, he didn't seem to recognize me. Talk about rude…

When introductions were over, Hinata slipped a piece of paper onto my desk. I pretended not to notice it, but when she wasn't looking, I took it and read:

_You have every right to be mad at us, _

_but will you at lease give us a chance?_

_Please sit with us at lunch today._

_~Hinata._

It was written in the same elegant handwriting that I remembered. I choose not to reply. No way was I going to go to lunch with them. Who_ is_ 'them' anyway, her new friends?

Two periods later, I was in the lunchroom sitting at Sakura's table. Go figure.

The only people there were Hinata, Ino, this girl named Tenten, and this girl named Temari. Apparently the "guy's" were sitting at a different table. Secretly I was glad, that would have been awkward.

"So…Hotaru."

"What?" I snapped, glaring at Sakura. She looked a little startled. Good, that's how I felt when they left.

"Listen, the reason I-we left was because there was something…urgent that came up. Um…"

_'Yeah,'_ I thought, _'You guys are going to have_ A LOT _of explaining to do'_

Sakura was extremely nervous. I saw her clenching her fists under the table. It was times like these that I wish I could interfere and say something smart, but I'm ever worse than Sakura under pressure. Instead I just sat there, twiddling with my fingers, being helpless, my face flushed slightly under my dark purple-blue bangs.

"What she means to say is, some important business came up and we _really_ had to go. That's all there is to it. We didn't mean to do that, Hotaru, what can we do to make you see that?" Ino was always good about acting under pressure. It's like she doesn't even notice the tension.

"Now, if only you told me that TWO YEARS AGO!" She shouted. I winced; I wish we could have told her.

"Please Hotaru, we'll tell you, but it's not something to be said in public. Perhaps, if you….came over we could tell you?" I suggested. Everyone looked at me like I had a second head.

"W-well, not all but…"

"More secrets, Hinata?" Hotaru said to me. Before I could reply she was standing up to leave.

"Please! It' really complicated! Just…listen. If you decide not to be friends with us after you hear us out, then we won't bother you again." I pleaded. I swore I could have seen her face soften, but maybe I was imagining it. She sighed and turned around before walking away.

"So will you?" Sakura called.

Just as she turned the corner that lead to the hallway outside of the lunchroom, I saw a thumb poke out of her tightly closed fist; a sign of agreement.

"I'm taking that as a yes. Sleepover-party here we come!" Ino squealed.

"I swear, Ino." Tenten said shaking her head.

I'm really not so sure why I said yes. My head screamed 'No!' but my body thought otherwise. I felt like such a wimp, giving into peer pressure…

"Hey! You're Hotaru from English class right?"

I turned around and saw the (very attractive) guy from English class holding a piece of paper with hearts all over it. I raised an eyebrow in question but he laughed it off and handed me a piece of paper. For a fraction of a second his hand brushed against mine and I wanted to scream and hug him at the same time. What was wrong with me?

"This is from Ino. The address to our house. See you there!" He said before sauntering back down the hallway. I just stood there for a few minutes before finally looking at the piece of paper. An invitation to their-

Their? Are they married or something? Siblings?

"I guess there's only one way to find out…" I muttered putting the note in my pocket.


End file.
